Pokemon: Battle of the Gods
by LeoPrime13
Summary: When an ancient threat has arrived from the depths of Mount Coronet, it's up to Ash Ketchum, Dawn, Pikachu, and their friends to stop this threat as they discover not only one, but three gods that thought to be dead eons ago. Pearlshipping: Rated M for Gore, Language, Sexual reference, and chaos.
1. Prolouge

Pokémon: Battle of the Gods

Prologue

Ash and his gang are heading back to the port as he journey in Sinnoh has come to an end. It was very disappointing to leave his best friend, Dawn Berlitz, behind. It was weird for him really, when he left Misty and May, he never had any major regrets of leaving them behind, but for Dawn, It felt like he never wanted to leave her alone. It was the same for Dawn; she started to have weird feelings for Ash. She doesn't know why she has feelings for the raven-haired boy, but it felt like she likes-likes him. Ash felt the same way for Dawn as well, he wanted to tell her how he felt for her, but he didn't have the guts to tell her and it was the same way for Dawn. Brock, Barry, Dawn's mom, and including Lucas knew that those two were a perfect couple.

As Ash and Brock began to head towards the cruise ship heading towards to Kanto, Ash looked back at Dawn, who was trying to hold back into her tears. If only she hasn't signed that stupid contract, she would've gone to Kanto with him. Pikachu and Piplup even tried to either delay or cancelled the departure whenever they can. Those two have almost became brothers during their adventures, if only his other friends were here to stay with him.

"Well", Brock began to say solemnly, "Guess this is it. Huh?"

"Yeah", Ash and Dawn both answered.

They didn't look at each other since they left Twinleaf Town. Brock knew those two really love each other, but they can be dense when it comes with love. He kept in his mind and talk to Ash about it later, but for now, he wanted them to enjoy their last moment together. They finally made it towards their destination as they began to say their last goodbyes.

"Ash, Brock. I want to say thank you for everything for the last two years", Dawn said, trying to fight back her tears but failed to do so.

Ash saw her tears and without thinking, he gave her a huge hug that caught Dawn, Brock, and their Pokémon by surprise. Dawn blushed like crazy, but she decided to give him a hug back. After they were done hugging, they stared at each other what felt like an eternity, but they were interrupted by 'aww' and camera's snaps. They began to blush instantly and stopped looking at each other. Brock tried his best not to laugh at their reactions, but he wanted to save this memory for later time in the further future when the two love birds became a couple or get married.

"Come on Ash, we have to go or the boat will leave without us", Brock called.

"Okay, I'm coming", Ash called back.

He turned around to see Dawn crying quietly, he felt very sad to see his secret crush to look like this.

"Don't worry about it; I'll be back once my next Pokémon League is done. This I promise."

Dawn look at her best friend/secret crush and smiled at him. They both did their traditional high five when Dawn goes do her Corridor contest. They both departed their ways as the boat to Kanto began to disappear to the sun, leaving Dawn and Piplup behind. When the boat was barely visible to see, she began to cry in tears, knowing that she'll never able to see her best friend/long crush.

* * *

><p>Ash look outside on the deck and couldn't not but feel but felt really guilty for leaving Dawn all alone at the docks. Brock and Pikachu were standing behind Ash as he was staring into space. he began to walk towards Ash and tapped him on the shoulder.<p>

"Hey Ash, you OK?"

Ash yelped as he turned around, to see his best friend was behind him.

"Yeah Brock, I'm okay."

Brock looked at him for a minute, he didn't believe him one bit. He know that he still cares about Dawn, Hell he LOVES her.

"Don't worry about it Ash. I know you like-like Dawn and I bet she likes-likes you too."

Ash started to blush like crazy when he heard the word 'like-like'. He hasn't experience love before, but if Brock was right then there is a chance that he might be in love her.

"What makes you think about it?"

"Come on Ash, it was obvious the way you hugged her at the dock. And EVERYONE knows you two like-like each other."

"N-N-NO I DON'T!" he stammered.

Brock couldn't help but roll his eyes, he knows that Ash and Dawn are dense as an Onix when it comes to love. He decides to leave him alone and walked towards his room.

"Don't worry about it Ash, I'm sure you'll see her again", he said with a smile on his face.

Ash watched him until he was out of sights, then he looked back towards to the sea.

_'Maybe he's right_'_, _Ash thought,_ 'Maybe I do like-like_ her.'

He looked up to the sky, as he wonder when he will ever see her again.

_'Arceus, please let me see her again. I... I love her.'_

* * *

><p>Five months later<p>

Location: Celestic Town

Lucas was doing Professor Rowan's a favor after the incident with Team Galactic trying to take control of Dialga and Palkia. He has heard about this by Dawn and Barry, his two best friends since childhood. He always dreams to become Sinnoh's greatest Pokémon Professor, while Barry wanted to be a Pokémon Champion of Sinnoh and Dawn, the top coordinator of Sinnoh. He felt like he and Dawn were like brothers and sisters, he knew that Kenny has a crush on Dawn since Kindergarten, but he know that his 'sister' and her secret crush are perfect together.

_"Hello Lucas, how is your progress going?"_ a female voice said in his head.

He turned around to see a legendary Pokémon known as Mesprit, the Being of Emotions. Ever since the Sinnoh Lake Trio agreed to help with Dawn's friend to uncover the secrets of Sinnoh's origins, they believed that they owe Ash's friends that much and now, it's Mesprit's turn.

"Just fine Mesprit", he said, "Just wish that there is some sign to unlock how this mountain exists."

_"I know right, even I don't know how Mount Coronet came to be"_, she said disappointedly, _"Not even Uxie knows how this mountain became to be."_

Lucas giggled at the thought of Uxie failing a test. While he and Mesprit were making fun of how Uxie would react if he failed a test, Lucas stepped on small crack (not knowing that it was very shallow below him) and quickly descending towards the hole.

_"LUCAS!"_

She quickly jumped down towards the hole where Lucas felled. As Lucas begins to fall faster towards his death, he could see the he was getting closer towards the ground. He closed his eyes, preparing for the collision, but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes to see that he was just mere inches away towards the ground. He looked up to see that Mesprit used her telepathy to stop him from meeting death. He sighed in relief and thanked Arceus for having a legendary Pokémon with him. Mesprit placed him down safely to the ground.

_"Are you alright Lucas?"_ Mesprit asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks Mesprit."

Mesprit smiled at him to see that he's all right. It wasn't long until she looked at her surroundings, they were in some sort of chasm but it was covered by darkness. Lucas pulled out one of his Pokéballs and threw it into the air.

"Magmotar, Come on out!" Lucas commanded.

A giant red and yellow beast with an ape-like face with a flame-style hair on its head appeared from the Pokéball and bellowed a low roar.

"Magmotar, try to light up this place up with your Ember attack." Lucas ordered.

The Blast Pokémon nodded at its trainer as it began to light up the place with his arm cannon. As the fire grew larger, the entire chasm started showing more detail. The chasm showed a huge empty cave with a ledge (which that they're standing on), with both small and large stalactites. Lucas has seen caves before, but nothing match the magnificent sight.

_*Whistle* _"This place is amazing I wonder why this place hasn't been discover yet?" Lucas asked.

Mesprit didn't say anything all she did was stared at the empty blackness that looked at it could last for eternity. She could've sworn that she has been here before, but couldn't put her finger on it. It wasn't until she heard a voice that she doesn't recognize.

_**"You will all burn"**_, it said in a dark and sinister voice she has ever heard of, _**"I will have my vengeance and I will destroy this world… FOREVER!"**_

She gasped in horror to hear a voice that was supposed to be long forgotten millions of years ago. The only thing is: WHO is it?

"Hey Mesprit, you should see this." Lucas called.

The Being of Emotion snapped out of her train of thought and turn to see what Lucas was talking about. Her eyes widen in horror as her memories from the Beginning, she never thought she would see the horrid face again. Lucas, however, was having a weird feeling that he has seen this before.

On what Lucas can describe it, it was a head of a dragon, or somewhat of a dragon. Its scales were pale-ish golden color with quill-like hair at the back of the head, along with long antlers on the top of its head. Lucas thought it was some kind of Legendary Pokémon, he looked at Mesprit, and what he saw was that she was in total fear just by looking at the dragon.

"MAAAGMMA", Magmotar roared at Lucas and Mesprit. They both looked at the Cannon Pokémon.

"What is it Magmotar?"

He pointed to right, revealing ANOTHER dragon head that look EXACTLY like the one on the ceiling. And then Lucas turned around to see that there was another one on the left. Whatever this Pokémon is, he knew that this one shouldn't be found.

_"We need to get out of here. NOW!"_ Mesprit said.

Lucas nodded, without saying anything. He pulled out his Pokéball and return Magmotar back inside. They began to head back where they enter, (by using Mesprit's psychic powers), but interrupt by a tremor coming from all sides.

"What's going on?" Lucas yelled.

_ "I don't know"_, she answered.

They didn't notice it, but the dragon's eyes (from the ceiling) started to open slowly, revealing six, small, blood eyes. They begin to look around to find where it was, then it looked down to see two small beings: one was a small grey creature with pink, tentacle-like hair, and two tails with two small gem; one on each tail. The second one was a human that it didn't recognize. But the small humanoid was very similar; it was none other than Mesprit, the Being of Emotions. The demon begins to smile wickedly as it starts breathing for the first time in a million years.

Lucas and Mesprit were frozen in fear as the heard deep breathing from behind as they slowly turned around to see six small, blood orbs, coming from the frozen dragon. Mesprit start to whimper, while Lucas was shaken to the core. The beast began to speak in a language that no one has ever heard of before. But for some reason, Lucas heard it completely well on what the beast was saying.

_**"This world will burn below my feet mortals"**_, it said with a dark deep male voice, _**"And I will rule this world once again."**_

The beast started laughing sinister, then the two heads' eyes started to glow the same blood-red color eyes like the middle head. The three heads began to slowly rising from their resting place. Mesprit was frozen in fear she couldn't take her eyes off of the demonic-looking dragon. Lucas, however, pulled out another Pokéball revealing a humanoid like creature with yellow and brown color, having a head of a jackal with a long mustache. It was holding two spoons, one on each hand. It was none other than Alakazam, the Psi Pokémon.

"Alakazam, use Teleport to get us out of here", Lucas ordered.

The Psi Pokémon nodded its head and used its psychic powers to get his master and the Being of Emotion.

They appeared back at Celestic Town, in one piece. Lucas started to look around in relief, but he was starting to worry. Who or WHAT was that thing, and why was it here.

"Mesprit, what is that thing", he said concernedly, "And why was it inside Mount Coronet?"

Mesprit was about to answer, but was interrupted by a massive earthquake. Everyone, including Pokémon, began to scatter outside of houses or fields. They began to panic, wondering what has cause the earthquake. Before anyone had the chance to answer the problem, a huge explosion came from the top of Mount Coronet. Everyone, including Pokémon, were shock to see a giant horde of golden letter-like creatures called Unowns, were heading towards the small town. No one has seen an Unown that was a golden color before, they're usually black or blue (if it's a shiny), but these Unowns seem to be more terrifying than a Ghastly. Everybody began to stare at these bizarre Symbol Pokémon in horror as they began to form into a dragon looking creature; that no one has ever seen before.

It started to form a three-toed feet and slowly forming upwards. Then the Unowns began to form a three tails with sharp spikes on the end, while the feet turned into legs. Lucas was in shock to see that whatever these things are, he knew that it wasn't good. As the legs and tail met each other, they started to form an armored, scaly-like torso as the Unowns start to form bat-like wings on the back. Finally, the Unowns became to form three long, serpent-like necks. But that's when Lucas saw that the Unowns were forming three heads look EXACTLY like the three-headed demon from underground. Then the eighteens blood-color eyes (six eyes on each head), began to open widely and when the last Unown formed the last piece to complete the dragon. The beast looked down at the humans and Pokémon and smiled wickedly.

_**"You mortals believed that these pathetic rodents will protect you from your demise?"**_ the beast said grimly, _**"But you are wrong, for sixty-million years I have been imprisoned on this wretched planet. But now, I will destroy this pathetic rock and finally ruled the universe once more."**_

Then the dragon roared a cackle-like cry, along with a low-demonic growl that sounded like a jet engine in a low pitch sound. Everybody began to scream in fear as they began to head towards their way to the exit, but was stopped by a huge lightning bolt coming from above. They turned around to see the dragon's eyes were glowing a bright yellow color and shot lightning from its mouth. They braced for impact, but was stopped by a pink dome, that was caused by Mesprit's psychic powers, along with the other psychic Pokémon. Everybody cheered as they rooted on the Pokémon to stop the dragon's wrath. The blast kept getting stronger from another after another, but none the less, they didn't back down. This got on the dragon's nerves, seeing that its gravity beam isn't going to do any good.

He began to roar in anger and annoyance, as he launched his entire body towards the dome. Unfortunately, Mesprit and the other psychic Pokémon didn't expect that the collision would cause the dome to break. Almost everyone fell to their feet from the collision caused by the beast, trying to get through the psychic dome. The demonic, golden dragon continues this process until there was a crack inside the dome. The rest of the psychic Pokémon (except for Mesprit) fell to their knees, exhausted from using their powers to hold the dome.

"Mesprit, we need to get out of here." Lucas said concern about her facing this thing all by herself, "We can't face this thing for long, we have to go. NOW!"

Mesprit didn't say anything, letting Lucas' words sink into her mind; she knew that she couldn't face this demon on her own, but she couldn't let this monster destroy the people and Pokémon get killed by this monstrosity. That's when she decided to do the impossible.

_"Alakazam, get everyone out of herewith your Teleport. I'll hold him off"_, she ordered the Psi Pokémon.

Lucas looked at her with complete shock; she would surely die if she face the beast.

"Mesprit, you can't face it all by yourself, don't do this", he said but it fell into deaf ears, as Alakazam used Teleport at full power.

"MESPRIT!" Lucas yelled as he began to disappear into thin air.

Mesprit started to draw a tear on her cheek, as she starts losing her powers.

"Father, please forgive me", she whispered, "I have done my duty…"

The demon saw this as an opportunity and began his eyes began to glow a bright yellow and launched the largest lightning beam that anyone has seen. Mesprit looked up as she launched one of her powerful moves: Destiny Bond. Despite that it was a ghost-type move; she learned this thanks to Ash and Dawn.

She knew that those two would one day save the world from the monster that almost destroyed the world sixty-five million years ago. He was so powerful, that not even Arceus could defeat him. If it weren't for the Cosmos, the earth wouldn't just be destroyed, but the entire universe would suffer the same fate. His name was known to be as The King of Terror, King Ghidorah. Ghidorah watched in amusement as he saw The Being of Emotion burned along with the small town. But he didn't know that she used Destiny Bond on him, he was struck at the heart, causing him extreme pain. He fell down to the ruined town and collapsed at the center. Luckily for him, he survived the attack but was still in great pain.

_**"Damn her"**_, he said angrily, _**"I should've known that she wouldn't die that easily…"**_

He looked down to see Mesprit's corpse, burning to ash with a calm look on her face. He felt happy and angry at the same time; he was happy because he has finally killed one of the Beings of Sinnoh and angry that she had a small smile and a peaceful look on her face, which he want to see his work with horror. But he didn't care about that, right now he need to get his power back that was spread across the globe. But that's when he remembered another group of giant monsters that they too want to rule this world.

_**"Hmm, it seems that I can't do this alone, I need time to get my powers back, until I can destroy this world myself."**_ He looked at the top of the mountain, where he was imprisoned for millions of years ago. That's when he knew where to regain his powers back.

_**"I will soon take over this world, and NO ONE will stop me."**_

King Ghidorah began to roar his ferocious cry as he began to dissolve back into the golden Unowns as he (or they) flew to the entrance of the mountain, leaving the ruins of Celestic Town behind. The smoke began to rise slowly, within in minutes, Sinnoh and then the world would know that their greatest threat has arrived.

_Author's Notes: Hey guys, sorry for not posting lately, it's because I had school making me busy for a LONG time. I'm working the __ATLA: BFMW__ Chapter 9. This is my first ever crossover I have ever made. It's ironic if you think about it; that Pokémon made a lot of references of the Godzilla franchise in the game, anime, and manga. And yet, there aren't a lot of these crossover fanfics here. Anyways, please R&R this and tell me if I did a good job on this. LeoPrime13 is out, PEACE!_


	2. Chapter 1

Pokémon: Battle of the Gods

Chapter 1: The Reign of Terror Begins

Location: Unova Region

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle with Quick Attack", Ash Ketchum instructed his small partner.

Pikachu nodded his head as he quickly dodged his opponent's attacks. Ash and Pikachu have been in the Unova Region for at least five months now, and they met some new Pokémon and friends in this new region. They've met Iris and her partner, Axew, who plans to become a Dragon Master. She always calls Ash a 'kid', despite that he is five months older than her, but she is a really good friend when it comes to tough situations. And there was Cilan; he was a gym leader along with his brothers; Cress and Chili. They were titled: _The Triple C Brothers_ or _The Triple Gym Leaders_. Cilan is an amazing cook, and always make metaphors about food in a battle (which makes Ash hungrier by the minute he mentions food). His dream's to become a professional Connoisseur, which is quite common in the Unova Region. Even though they're wired, he admires their help, but he couldn't stop thinking about Dawn.

'I hope she's alright…" he thought.

That's when he heard his best friend Pikachu, cried in pain as he saw that he was in trouble.

"PIKACHU!"

He fell backwards from the Brick Break made by Sawk, the Karate Pokémon. He got up slowly, not allowing the blue humanoid Pokémon to win this fight.

"You all right Pikachu", Ash asked.

He turned his head and nodded that he was alright. Ash sighed in relief, knowing that his best friend wouldn't go down that easily.

"Okay Pikachu, use Volt Tackle. But this time, avoid his next attack and use Iron Tail."

The Mouse Pokémon nodded in his best friend/master's idea and started to use Volt Tackle. The opponent's Pokémon looking at his master for any instructions, he looked at his Pokémon with his confidential smirk on his face

"Sawk, use Agility to dodge his Volt Tackle and use Brick Break when he is near you", he ordered.

The Karate Pokémon nodded his head as waited for Pikachu to come closer. He was five inches away from him.

"Now Sawk!" the trainer yelled.

As the blue humanoid Pokémon dodge, preparing to use Brick Break, Pikachu saw his opportunity and launched his tail into the Pokémon's face.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWKKK!" it cried out in pain.

The trainer was shocked to see that the Pikachu attacked first before his did. As he met with the ground, his eyes swirled in unconscious, showing that he couldn't fight any longer.

"Sawk is unable to battle, Pikachu and Ash Ketchum wins", Cilan answered.

Ash pumped his fist up as he won once again. The trainer pulled out his Pokéball and sucked inside the Karate Pokémon back inside.

"You are really something you know that?" he said, "I guess I underestimated you Ash Ketchum."

Ash smiled and shakes the trainer's hand.

"You too", he replied.

As soon as the trainer left Ash, Iris, Cilan, and Pikachu sent off to their next location: Nimbasa City, preparing to head off to get his next gym badge from Elesa. As they began to head off to Route 4, he started to think about Dawn. If only he had stayed there and be next to Dawn for one last time. Iris notice Ash was daydreaming again, at first she thought he was daydreaming about him being the Pokémon Champion, but after a few days, he started murmuring something about girl named Dawn in his sleep and how beautiful she was as a 'wife'. That's when she found out that Ash really likes this girl and sometimes she teases him about a girl he likes, which is hilarious.

"So Ash", she said, "Still thinking about that girl are you?"

Ash started blushing hot red.

"W-W-WHAT?! NO!" he said angrily.

Everybody laughed at his sudden change of mood, since they can't take him seriously. He hung his head low in embarrassment, knowing that they won't stop until he admits it.

"Ok Iris, let's leave him alone", Cilan said placing his hand onto her shoulder, "He's just probably thinking about food again aren't you?"

Cilan winked at Ash, knowing that he got his back. Ash sighed in relief.

"Yeah, guess I am" he chuckled.

Pikachu and Cilan knew that Ash likes Dawn very much and Cilan promised that he will not tell anybody about their relationship. Cilan acts like a big brother to Ash and he appreciates it. As they to the Pokémon Center to heal Ash's Pokémon, they heard two guys whispering something.

"Did you heard about what happened in the Sinnoh Region?" one guy asked.

"Yeah I did", the second guy answered, "Something about a giant monster that attack a small village in the mountains. From what I heard it looked like a golden Hydreigon attack it, but for some reason it disappeared without any trace."

"Where do you think it went?"

"I don't know, but my guess it might be hiding somewhere in the mountains. Also, it was said that it wasn't a Hydreigon at first, it started out as golden alphabet-looking Pokémon called Unowns and THEN it turned into a Hydreigon."

"What no way!"

"I'm serious, that's what it said on the news. They also said that the people and the Pokémon that lived there disappeared without a trace."

"Do you think it might've been a Psychic Type that caused them to disappear?" the man asked.

"It's most likely, unless it has enough power to make EVERYBODY to disappear like that."

As the two continue their talk about the village, Ash and Pikachu were shock to hear a giant Pokémon attacked the Sinnoh Region. His mind started racing, wondering if either Dawn, Lucas, Barry, or any other of his friends there were in that village. He began to race towards the Pokémon Center as Iris and Cilan were yelling at him, but he ignored it as his mind began to go in a train wreck.

'Please Dawn, don't die… Please."

* * *

><p>Location: Five miles away from the Hoenn Region<p>

News about the giant 'Hydreigon' attacking the Sinnoh Region spread quickly all across the globe. Almost every other Pokémon League across the globe responded this as a great threat to region, so they decided to keep an eye on ANY activity of a giant Pokémon coming their way, on land, sea, sky, and in space. As they practice the routine that EVERY Region (except for Unova) when a giant Pokémon is approaching the Region, a group of fishermen boats were approaching back to the Hoenn Harbor because of the sirens that was set off as a routine almost 24/7.

"Ugh, this sucks", a sailor complain, "Why do we have to do this stupid routine during in the middle of work?"

"Shut up Mike", the second sailor said, "You know that thing might be out there, planning on attacking on whatever Region it feels like it."

"I don't care Shawn", Mike said, "I need the money to feed my family and if I hear about that stupid routine siren again, I'm going to jump off this boat."

"You're such a drama king Mike", Shawn said.

Mike grunted at his shipmate as he pulled out his binoculars, looking for anything interesting. So far nothing, it wasn't long until the two sailors heard a giant rumble coming giant volcano in the center of Hoenn.

"Did you hear that Shawn?"

"Yeah, I did", he answered, "It's coming from Mt. Chimney.

They look out to see that Hoenn's dormant volcano is now shrouded by smoke. Mt. Chimney hasn't been active since Groudon and Kyorge were awakened by Team Magma and Team Aqua. The two sailors thought that Legendary Pokémon that created the land had responded by the attack of Sinnoh. But what they heard was a high pitch cry that sounded like an Aerodactyl, but in deeper cry than a normal one.

"What the hell was that?" Mike asks.

"I have no idea", Shawn answered, "It sounded like an Aerodactyl cry, but I have never heard one like that before."

As they were getting closer to the harbor, they heard the sirens again, but this time, it was a longer than the usual one and deeper than the original. It can only mean one thing: that the volcano is about to explode. They saw everybody preparing to leave on giant cruise ships, but it wasn't long until they heard exact same cry from before. The question is, what is it?

* * *

><p>Location: Mt. Chimney<p>

Five hours earlier

Team Magma Leader, Maxie, was exploring the dormant volcano along with his goons. If it weren't for Ash and his friends, he would've wiped out Team Aqua and ruled the Hoenn Region with an iron fist. Now he needs is another plan to wipe out Team Aqua and revive Groudon once again, but right now, he was told that there were seismic activity coming from the bottom of the volcano. Usually, Groudon is at the heart of Mt Chimney, but it seems that the tremors were small and is rapidly growing. He finally made it at the bottom of the volcano, seeing his minions surrounding the giant lava pool that was probably five hundred meters long.

"Leader Maxie SIR!" the grunt saluted, along with the rest of the team.

"At ease soldier", he said with his blank expression on his face, "So, tell me about these tremors and it better not waste my time."

"Yes sir", the grunt said, "Apparently, these tremors were caused below by a massive unidentified terrestrial organism."

Maxie tilted his head in confusion. He doesn't know anything but Groudon that can survive or possibly lived in the intense heat of magma.

"What do you mean by massive unidentified terrestrial organism?" Maxie demanded.

"We claimed it that it lived here for at least more than millions of years. We decide to call this unknown beast, MUTO." He continued, "This MUTO is not the only one we have discovered. Recently one of our spies, which you sent to spy on Team Aqua, found two more of these in the Cave of Origins. However, one of them is underwater in a dormant state and the other is in a cocoon state."

Maxie nodded his head, knowing that they're dealing with an unknown force. But for all he knows, that he want this power and he will destroy his archrival and rule the Hoenn Region once and for all. Then suddenly, the entire volcano started to shake violently making everybody starting to lose their balance. Maxie tried to get a hold on stalactite that was standing on the ground, began to see what caused the earthquake.

He looked down to see something surfacing from the lava; it was an enormous Aerodactyl began to surface from the volcano, but instead having its normal appearance, it had a rusted orange-brown color that can rival the Legendary Lava Dome Pokémon, Heatran. On its head, its beak is narrow instead of a broad beak and had three horns instead of two. On its torso, it has spikes coming out of its chest. Maxie has seen this creature before, only in story books about a giant monster that terrorize the Hoenn Region long ago when he was a kid. It was no other than Rodan, the Terror of the Sky.

"Everybody, evacuate the area", Maxie ordered, "This place is about to explode!"

Everyone began to pull out their Pokéballs and released their flying type Pokémon. They began to hop on them and began to fly outside of volcano. Everyone all except for the leader, Maxie, stayed behind with the giant pterodactyl looking at him with terrifying, emerald eyes. Maxie stared into those eyes back, knowing about this terrifying legend that said to cause terror throughout the Hoenn Region for seventy-five thousand years ago. It was told by his grandfather and his grandfather before him, and etc. they say that it was born inside Mount Chimney and was the size of Groudon when it was just a hatchling. No one knows how this creature came into existence, but they know that it cause nothing but terror. Maxie began close his eyes and whisper only the demon of the old can hear.

"Now, I have seen what will become of this world. Nothing can stop you now…"

And with that, the beast roared and began to fly out of the volcano. The roar was so loud, it caused the ground, where Maxie was standing, collapses on itself. Maxie fell towards his death, with his eyes still closed. Little did he know, that there is another waiting to be released.

* * *

><p>Location: The Cave of Origins, two minutes later<p>

Archie looked outside, seeing smoke coming from Mount Chimney and can hear the sirens coming from the harbor miles away. He could've sworn that he saw a giant creature coming out of the volcano screeching, but he digressed. He was getting reports about tremors were coming from a mile away from the Cave of Origins, he didn't know what, but his reporters said that it was a massive unidentified organism or as they called it "The MUO.". He needs to find out what it is and get it into his control.

"Leader Archie", a deep voice said.

Archie turned around to see Team Aqua's Admin, Matt.

"What is it Matt?"

"It appears, that the cocoon is causing tremors inside the Cave, Captain. We do not know why this is happening, but we believe it has to do with the creature coming from Mount. Chimney."

Archie nodded his head.

"Did 'he' called yet?" Archie asked.

"No sir", Matt answered, "Shelly is contacting him right away."

"Good..."

Then suddenly, the Cave of Origins began to shake violently. Archie and Matt fight back the shaking as they tried to keep their balance. Archie was about to order his team to evacuate the cave, but was interrupted by a high pitch screech coming from the depths of the ocean. Archie covers his ears to hear such a horrific cry that can cause anyone deaf. It wasn't long till Shelly ran out of the cave, covered in sweat.

"Captain Archie, the MUO inside the cocoon has escaped!" Shelly yelled.

Archie's eyes widen in anger and fear.

"WHAT?!" he yelled.

"IT escaped after the quake just struck." She continued, "And also, we have the creature that's underneath the Cave of Origins."

"Well then, what is it then?!" He yelled.

"It's none other than—" she was interrupted by a huge explosion coming from below.

A massive wave came along with a horrific creature. It looked like a giant spike Nidoking-Sandshrew hybrid with a massive spiked club on its tail. It also had sharp horns on its head and one on its nose. It had a dark grey skin and the spikes was a tannish white color. Its eyes was a dark violet color that can give even the most cold-hearted person nightmares, this creature was none other than Angurius, the titan of the earth. Archie couldn't believe what he seeing, this beast used to rule Hoenn for millions of years and now, its back to claim its title.

"Everyone, we need to get of here. NOW!" Archie ordered.

The Admins nodded their heads and ordered all the grunts to evacuate the cave immediately. Archie had to call 'him' right now, he needed to or else 'he' won't get the message right away. That's when he found out that Angurius was heading towards Slateport City, alongside with Rodan.

"Captain, 'he's' here." Matt said.

He knew what that meant, he went inside the cave, where he picked upped the phone from video phone booth. Inside the video, showed a dark figure, since they blocked the picture from the caller.

"Did you get it?" the figure said, it was a young male voice about around late teens.

"Yes, we did. But the—" Archie stammered; he has never met the person, but he has heard that this guy can break table in half.

"It's alright, I saw it. You need to evacuate everyone off the island right now." he ordered.

"Yes sir", Archie replied.

Archie hanged the phone up and stayed silent for a minute. He turned around to see Matt and Shelly looked at him with concern.

"We need to evacuate the everyone off this region, 'his' orders", Archie said still with a solemnly voice.

The two admins nodded their heads in agreement and walked off towards the entrance. Archie was left behind, as he heard the loud cry from monstrous beast.

* * *

><p>Location: Slateport City<p>

Everybody in the city began to panic when they saw a massive Pteranodon-like creature is towards them, but to make matters worse, another monster that came from the ocean, is heading towards them as well. While everyone is screaming for their lives, Rodan was soaring in the skies, seeing the humans were screaming in terror. He scoffed at the thought that these pest still see him and others alike as monsters. It wasn't long until he heard a high-pitch scream that he recognize from anywhere, it was Angurius.

Rodan saw that he was heading towards the same city as he was. He flew over his old friend as he heading towards to a volcano-like crater that had a small city know as Sootopolis City. As he flew over the spiked behemoth, Angurius noticed a shadow flying over him which he only could recognize. He decides to follow the giant Pteranodon-like creature towards the small city crater.

* * *

><p>Location: Sootopolis City<p>

Rodan finally made it towards to the crater, waiting for his old ally to arrive to get here. He finally sees Angurius finally made it towards the small crater and they have been quiet for at least a minute.

_"Hello Angilas"_, Rodan cawwed.

_"Greetings Radon__"_, Angurius growled calmly, _"It's been a while hasn't it?"_

_"Yes it has and it appears that three-headed bastard is back again.__"_ Rodan growled in anger.

_"It seems so, but I'm afraid that we're not the only ones that are awaken by his arrival."_

Rodan turned around to see another kaiju that looked like Rodan but completely different. It was none other than Hakumuto; the eight-legged, winged mutant that has the ability that is similar to an EMP.

_"If that eight-legged freak is going bring back his motherfucking bitch, then he's got another thing coming."_

Rodan began to spread his wings, but was stopped by Angurius' calling him.

_"What about Gojira?"_

Rodan began to scoff_._

_"That lazy asshole won't do a thing about it. Anyways I'm going after him, you can either join me or go and find that son of a bitch moth."_

And with that, Rodan took off with incredible speed leaving the armored dinosaur behind. It didn't take long for him to notice to see a huge navy coming towards him, shooting him with missiles but to no avail. That's when he decided to go the Kanto and Johto Region; to awaken the king of the monsters, Godzilla.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Hey guys, finally I made the first chapter of Pokémon: Battle of the Gods. The next chapter of The Boy from the Modern World is coming up, please R&amp;R and comment me on what you think.<strong>

**PS: Hakumuto is actually MUTO.**

**LeoPrime13 is out Peace!**


End file.
